


Textile Advantage

by ifwegettherebysunset



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Dorky T-Shirts, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-04 22:14:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10291340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifwegettherebysunset/pseuds/ifwegettherebysunset
Summary: A Duelist's version of "Don't Steal my Wifi" and "Wifi" + "If Lost, Return to ___" and "I'm ___" shirts. Yugi takes advantage of it when Atem gets lost in the mall.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lunarschemer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarschemer/gifts).



> (yugioh villain voice) YOU FOOLS! You thought I only wrote prideshipping? Pot of Greed allows me to draw TWO MORE SHIPS
> 
> so anyway yeah i'm a puzzleshipper too. I have plenty of Pot of Greed cards left.
> 
> also, unoriginal shop names galore in here

"Atem, I've grown up going to this mall and I have no idea what store you're talking about," Yugi says. He's looking around frantically, though he can barely see over the shoppers' shoulders. "You said it was on the bottom floor?...Okay. I'll try to find you. Just stay right there!" He smiles. "Atem, it's no big deal! We all get lost in the mall sometimes. It's basically a rite of passage. Yeah! Congratulations! Remember, don't wander off again."

He hangs up and sighs. For all that Atem has laser focus on a duel, he can have the attention span of a toddler.

But it's only because he's barely had his own two feet for a couple weeks. While he and Yugi had seen no problem with taking advantage of their new time together, the rest of it is all so new to him. Sure, he has Yugi's memories, so he knows what everything is, but this time he gets to really experience it without bearing the weight of amnesia and a target on his back.

While he misses their mental link, Yugi would rather Atem get lost in a mall than the Puzzle.

"Excuse me, sir?"

Yugi looks over. A kind-faced woman with a child on her hip stands at his left.

"Yugi Mutou, right? My kids love watching you duel."

Yugi blushes. "Oh. Thanks!"

"I couldn't help but notice you have a very distinct shirt."

"Ah. Yes." It's black and short-sleeved, with a deck of Duel Monster cards on it, resided over by a Dark Magician with his arms spread around it. In bold white letters, it reads,  _I'M THE DECK_.

"Does the matching one say 'If lost, return to the Deck'?" the woman asks.

Yugi brightens. "Yeah! Have you seen anyone with that?"

The woman laughs. "I believe you're looking for Kaiser Gifts. It opened just last week, I think. It's on the first floor, to the right of the food court. Next to the bookstore?"

Yugi's chest loosens. "Yes! I know where that is! Thank you so much, ma'am!"

He rushes to the escalator, already back to looking around. It's not hard to find the food court. Even if Yugi didn't practically have a sixth sense for it by now, it easily takes up the whole center of the first floor, surrounding the glittering fountain with heaps of tables and chairs.

Let's see...to the right of the food court...book store...

A lone figure leans on the wall between Scribe's and Kaiser, hands in his pockets. His short-sleeved black t-shirt has the Dark Magician standing in front of his card, staff raised.  _IF LOST, RETURN TO THE DECK_ says the text under his boots.

Yugi calls his name. At first he's worried the sound won't carry over the low roar of the weekend crowd, but Atem's head instantly whips up. Another call has him zeroing in on Yugi with a big relieved grin.

Yugi jogs over, only to be swept in a tight hug.

"I missed you," Atem says.

Yugi laughs. "Atem, it's been ten minutes!"

"I don't care. I'm still not used to being separated."

"...yeah." Yugi snuggles closer. "Me too."

After another thirty seconds like this, Yugi finally springs back and takes Atem's hands.

"So!" Yugi says, "What did you find?"

Atem perks up with him. "This place has the perfect shade of foundation for you! They're having an opening sale!"

"What? No way!"

"I was thinking we could take a look, then maybe go see if the card shop has any new arrivals."

Yugi kisses Atem's cheek. "Sounds good to me. But Atem?"

"Yes?"

Yugi squeezes Atem's hand and bumps their shoulders. "No wandering off from the Deck again, alright?"

Atem smiles, carefree and loving. "Never again. I promise."

**Author's Note:**

> I have a couple more t-shirt ideas ;D


End file.
